Hidden Fears
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Set after TS2. After the airport rescue, Woody and Bo talk on the roof.


The luggage cart pulled up onto the curb and it's driver put it in park.

"Welcome home, sheriff." Buzz said as he opened the door. He and the others had just got back from saving Woody from being shipped off to Japan. Along with them were two of Woody's roundup pals: Jessie the yodeling cowgirl and her horse Bullseye. Woody convinced them to come home with them instead of being put back into storage again. Woody smiled as he helped Jessie down.

"It's good to be home. He sighed. Come on guys, let's climb up!" They scaled the side of the house and onto the roof where Andy's bedroom window was. Thankfully, the window was open. Wheezy was the first to notice their arrival.

"Hey everyone, they're back! He squeaked. Buzz and the others are back! And Woody's with them!" Everyone gathered around to welcome their leader back. Woody beamed at the warm welcome, but he didn't see the one face he had been anxious to see again. That was until he heard her voice.

"WOODY!" A flash of pink rushed at him and knocked him to the floor as Bo covered him in kisses. "Oh, you're home!" Then she smacked him!

"OW! Bo! What was that for?"

"For making me worried sick." She then took her crook and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard on the lips. Everyone oohed at them. Bo released him and smiled. "Now that was for coming home to me." Woody smiled and blushed.

"Well I figured Andy wasn't the only reason you wanted to go home. Jessie said. Guess I was right."

"Bo, guys, I like to introduce Jessie and Bullseye, my roundup gang and our new friends. "

"Finally, another girl toy!" Mrs. Potato Head said.

"Roundup gang? I'm confused." Bo said.

"Allow me to explain." Jessie said, wrapping an arm around the shepherdess. The two walked away and talked. Buzz stood beside Woody and bumped him.

"Admit it, cowboy. You would have missed all of this."

"If I say yes, will you drop it?" Buzz looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Woody sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, Buzz. You were right; I would have missed all this. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very. Thank you, partner."

"Now will you admit you like Jessie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't space ranger. So I didn't see you staring at her the entire way home?"

"You saw nothing!" Woody chuckled as Buzz walked off. Later, after Andy got home and played with them, everyone had went to bed except for Woody and Bo, who were up on the roof, talking and laughing.

"Oh my god, I love Jessie. She is so much fun." Bo said.

"Yeah, she's a bit on the wild side, but she grows on you." Woody said.

"So I have nothing to worry about right?"

"With Jess? No. No, not at all. Honestly, she's kind of like the sister I've always wanted."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You've never asked." Bo hit him playfully.

"Well at least I didn't have to find out that you had left me to go to Japan." Woody looked away from her. "Buzz told me you were actually considering it."

"I didn't, at first."

"Why would you consider it at all, Woody? You had friends here who need you, you had Andy, you had me!"

"At first I was one hundred percent against it, Bo. I then started to feel bad for Jessie who lived her entire life in storage, so I was going to go to help her. Then Pete started getting in my head and trying to manipulate me and I didn't realize until it was almost too late." Bo's face softened.

"Buzz did mention something about Pete. He said that toys are meant to be forgotten and rotting away in some landfill."

"He also told me that Andy is growing up and there's nothing I can do about it." Woody said, closing his eyes. Bo turned away and looked outside.

"Yes, a kid growing up is something that's out of our control, but Woody, you know Andy wouldn't forget you right?" She turned to him. He looked solemn. "There's something else. What is it, sweetheart?" Woody rubbed his arm, now repaired by Andy.

"Before I was taken by Al, I had a nightmare. Woody said. Andy had come home early and ran up the stairs, so excited to see me. But then he took one look at my ripped arm and decided he didn't want to play with me anymore, because I was 'broken.'" Bo gasped. "And then he...he..." The shepherdess rubbed his back as he held his chest, gasping for air.

"It's okay, honey, just tell me." Woody's gasps subsided.

"He threw me out, Bo! Left me in a garbage can full of broken toy parts! They came alive and pulled me down, and Andy was saying goodbye to me, it was awful!"

"Oh Woody, come here, come here!" Bo cried, taking the sobbing cowboy in her arms. "Now you listen to me, mister. Andy will never, ever do that, to you or any of us. Andy loves us to much too ever throw us away, and he most definitely will not throw us away because of a simple popped seam." She rubbed his shoulders and he shifted to lay his head on her lap and stretched his legs out.

"I'm scared, Bo. Andy's eleven years old now. He's at that age where he'll start to get into more age appropriate things and soon he won't want to play with us anymore. I've already started preparations for when that time comes, but how can I keep everyone calm?"

"You do whatever you have to, sweetheart. Those toys are your family, and you are their leader. They will listen to you. I know whatever choice you need to make, you will choose the one that is best for them. I know you'll find a way to keep everyone together. And if by chance some of us do end up leaving, then you just find a new way to keep the peace." He looked up at her.

"How are you so confident that I'll be able to do that?"

"Because I believe in you. I always have from the day I met you. I'm not the only one that does either. Though they may not say it, everyone down there believes in you and knows you have their best interest at heart. These fears come for every leader who faces tough decisions, but the tougher ones are the ones who get through them." He smiled.

"You always know what to say. You are truly the most amazing woman ever, Bo." She leaned down and kissed him. "Hey, could you do me a favor and not mention this to the guys? I don't need that amount of ridicule." Bo laughed softly.

"Your secret is safe with me, sheriff." Bo kissed him again and soon he fell into a deep sleep. Bo smiled at him, for she knew no matter what happened with Andy and Molly, Woody was going to make sure none of them would be forgotten or thrown away. This she knew for sure.

THE END


End file.
